


Thats Rich!

by BadBoyDeanAsf



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: 1919 - Freeform, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Gay Newsies, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier's Trashmouth, time period au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf
Summary: The best thing Richie had ever done was leave the house that had kept him caged. His whole life he was stuck there, being dragged back day after day- They were the ones that lounged around while he worked his feet off just to get a few pennies.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Thats Rich!

**Author's Note:**

> NEWSIES!
> 
> ;)
> 
> ~kellie

If Richie Tozier knew one thing about being a news boy, It was that nothing came for for free. Not the papes, Not food, and definitely not love. His family’s love had always come with a price.

You want a hug? Steal mommy some bread.

You want dad to be proud? Go sell two hundered papes.

The best thing Richie had ever done was leave the house that had kept him caged. His whole life he was stuck there, being dragged back day after day- They were the ones that lounged around while he worked his feet off just to get a few pennies.  
Where did he go? 

He went to the refuge, Where he met a boy named Stan- And Stan, Unlike the rest of the news boys had a last name-Uris. Stanley Uris had a last name, He had a first and last name, Yet they called him by a nickname.

They called him crutchy, Because he had gotten into a bad accident as a little kid, He was really just a sprout when he had gotten thrown off his horse. He had told him that his family was rich and after he was so injured they had disowned him and he had landed himself in the refuge to sell papers for anyone who would have him.  
“Do you think we’ll be able to move one day? Out of the city?” His best friend had asked one night- The sky was clear, for the first time in so long. He hadn’t seen the stars at night since the trains had started coming instead of trollies.

Richie had looked up at him with a curious glance- A glint in his eyes that was recognizable to almost every news boy that had come across Richie Tozier.  
“Dont ya know, Crutchy? Thats always been my plan.”

Meeting Eddie Kaspbrak had felt like fate, He had met a boy who not only fueled his fire but had one of his own. 

They had met just like in a fairytale, except a kinda fucked up one-

“You can’t stand in the street like that!” The voice was shrill and if Richie didn’t know better he wouldn’t have held his tongue-But he did.  
Or at least he tried.

He turned around to look at the morbidly obese woman, A boy he knew must be around his age, being held by the wrist in a tight grip that Richie could recognize and knew how painful it was.

“Evenin’ pape Miss.?” Richie’s voice was the one that fell out of mouths like a soft ballet made for the most beautiful girl- Except it was made for the most beautiful boy Richie had ever laid his eyes on.

The ladies nose turned up, in a disgusted stance that he also knew all too well. 

He watched as a lace glove placed a quarter in his hand and took the paper gently from Richie’s dirty palm. 

“Thank you dearly for the paper, Mr..?” 

Richie’s eyes opened just a little bit wider and his smile was just a little crooked, the type of crooked that would charm the pants off of just about anyone who would look.

“Richard Tozier.” He paused, looking the short and (incredibly well dressed) boy up and down, “But my friends call me Richie.” He shrugged.  
The lady’s hand still gripped tight on the boy’s wrist, her face scrunched up and red.

“Edward, We’re leaving! It’s enough you’ve given him money, but he doesn’t get your attention.” The voice was still ringing in his ears and he gave an eyeroll as he looked back at the boy- ‘Edward’- The name didn’t seem to fit him at all.

Richie watched as he was pulled away, “What do you call yourself?!” The taller of the two yelled as his feet followed the pair.

The freckled boy looked behind himself with a small smile and a large blush, “Eddie!”


End file.
